Rupert und der Drachenritter
Rupert und der Drachenritter (orig. Rupert and the Knight) ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel der Zeichentrickserie Rupert, der Bär (1991–1997) Handlung Es ist Winter in Nutwood und Rupert will Rodeln gehen, wobei ihm seine Mutter darauf hinweist wie kalt es doch Draußen sei. Rupert trifft sodann seinen Freund, dem Dachs Bill, der ihm einen Schneeball auf dem Kopf geworfen hat. Rupert tut so als er noch einen Freund, Algy, sehen würde. Wie erwartet dreht sich Bill um und bekommt von Rupert einen Schneeball auf dem Hinterkopf. Gut gelaunt machen sie sich auf dem Weg und von einem hohen Hügel aus macht sich Bill bereit zu rodeln, wobei Rupert befürchtet, dass es zu gefährlich werden könnte. Bill legt los, doch er schlittert viel zu schnell und fällt in einem großen Wasserloch. Rupert eilt sodann zu Hilfe und fällt selbst in das Wasserloch. Zur beider Verwunderung ist das Wasser im Loch warm statt kalt. Rupert rät Bill zum Nachhauseweg, da er sich sonst eine Lungenentzündung holen könnte. Bill meint, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei bis er einen Nieser von sich geben muss. Bill überredet Rupert eine Abkürzung zu nehmen. Leider erweist sich die Abkürzung als ein Irrtum als sie auf den Bergen eine Sackgasse finden. Bill klagt über die Kälte und Rupert überlässt ihm seinen Mantel. Rupert entdeckt hinter dem verschneiten Gebüsch eine verborgene Tür, die direkt zu einem Tunnel mit einer langen Treppe führt. Auf der anderen Seite der Treppe finden Rupert und Bill eine weitere Tür. Gemeinsam durchschreiten sie die Tür und finden ein verborgenes verschneites Tal mit einem mittelalterlichen Dorf und einer Burg, die darüber ragt. Das Dorf wirkt verlassen und als Rupert an einer der Türen klopft ertönen panische Schreie und man ruft nach einem Sir Claude. Ihrem Ruf folgend erscheint ein Ritter, der gerufene Sir Claude, auf seinem weißen Ross und entdeckt Rupert und Bill. Rupert und Bill sind zunächst verständnislos bis der Ritter sein Visier öffnet und sie das Gesicht eines freundlich aussehenden Mannes erblicken. Der Ritter fragt, ob sie einen Drachen gesehen hätten, was Rupert und Bill nicht fassen können, dass es einen Drachen geben soll. In der Burg von Sir Claude werden Rupert und Bill mit wärmenden Decken versorgt. Sir Claude versucht unterdessen den Kamin anzuzünden, was aber wegen des kalten Luftzugs scheitert. Sir Claude erklärt, dass es in seiner Burg ziemlich kalt ist und er sich mal eine heiße Tasse Tee gönnen möchte. Rupert fragt Sir Claude, warum der nicht einfach in ein Haus des Dorfes zieht, da es dort sehr warm zu sein scheint. Doch Sir Claude weist den Vorschlag ab und erklärt den beiden warum er nicht die Burg seiner Vorfahren so einfach verlassen kann. Sir Claude erklärt, dass er aus einer langen Ahnenreihe von Drachentötern stammt und zeigt deren Gemälde, die jeden einzelnen Drachentöter zeigt, sogar seine Großtante Gloria hatte sich einen Namen als Drachentöterin gemacht. Für Sir Claude sei es eine große Pflicht das Dorf vor feuerspeienden Drachen zu beschützen. Bill fragt Sir Claude völlig beeindruckt, ob er einen Drachen getötet hatte. Sir Claude verneint es zu seinem Bedauern und zeigt nur einen leeren Bilderrahmen, wo eines Tages sein Bildnis kommen sollte. Er hofft eines Tages einen Drachen zu töten, um so einen Platz in der ehrenvollen Ahnenreihe zu bekommen. Um seinen Entschluss deutlich zu machen schwingt er wie wild sein Schwert und erklärt, wie böse und blutrünstig Drachen doch seien. Wieder beruhigt geleitet Sir Claude Rupert und Bill zurück zu dem Hügel von denen sie kamen. Die beiden bedanken sich und Sir Claude verabschiedet sich von denen und macht sich auf das Gebiet zu erkunden. Nach dem Abschied spielen Rupert und Bill Ritter gegen Drache bis sie erneut mit dem Schlitten den Hügel runter rodeln wollen, wobei Rupert sich wieder fragt warum das Wasserloch warm ist. Sodann steigen Rupert und Bill auf dem Schlitten und rodeln den Hügel runter und kommen an der Wasserquelle vorbei. Voller Laune genießen sie die Fahrt bis Rupert runterfällt und Bill direkt auf eine Schneewand fährt, hinter der sich aber ein Tunnel befindet. Bill findet sich in einer riesigen Höhle mit einem unterirdischen Fluss und erblickt etwas was ihn in Schrecken versetzt (wobei seine Dachsohren vor Aufregung wackeln). Rupert nimmt die Verfolgung auf findet Bill in Erstarrung vor. Rupert sieht sodann einen Drachen, der Feuer speit. Allerdings spuckt er das Feuer nicht auf die beiden Freunde, sondern direkt ins Wasser. Rupert will Bill die Flucht ermöglichen und hält den Schwanz des Drachen fest. Jedoch wird Rupert hochgehoben und so blickt er ins Gesicht des Drachen. Wider erwartend stellt sich der Drache höflich als Gladwin vor. Rupert gibt ihm von Überraschung erfüllt die Hand und stellt sich ihm als Rupert Bär vor und stellt ihm auch seinen Freund Bill vor. Der Drache entschuldigt sich dafür sie erschreckt zu haben und speit dann abermals Feuer ins Wasser. So versteht Rupert, dass es Gladwins Feueratem ist, der das Wasser im Wasserloch erwärmt hat. Bill ist von Gladwin begeistert und stellt sich sogleich Algys überraschtes Gesicht vor, wenn er dies sehen könnte. Gladwin erklärt, wann immer er einen Ort zum Wohnen findet kann er entdeckt werden und Panik erzeugen. Bill freut sich, dass Gladwin alles andere als ein bösartiges und gefräßiges Biest ist. Gladwin fasst die schrecklichen Beschreibungen über Drachen als ein Haufen Unsinn ab. Als Bill Sir Claude erwähnt gerät der Drache Gladwin in großer Wut und erklärt, dass er sich den Tag herbeisehnt an dem er Sir Claude erledigen kann und lässt sodann einen Felsen mit seinem Feueratem schmelzen. Rupert erklärt, dass sie Sir Claude als einen freundlichen Kerl kennengelernt haben. Doch Gladwin bleibt dabei, dass Drachen und Ritter Todfeinde seien und entschuldigt sich dann für seinen Ausbruch. Rupert und Bill bedanken sich für das Treffen und ziehen los, wobei Gladwin den beiden sagt, dass sie Sir Claude sagen sollen wo er ihn findet und dass er auf ihn wartet. Bill drückt aus, wie Aufregend es ist zwei neue Freunde gefunden zu haben, die doch miteinander verfeindet sind. Rupert meint, dass sich der Drache und der Ritter besser kennenlernen sollen, dann wären sei keine Todfeinde mehr. Bill meint aber, dass Drachen und Ritter nun mal Todfeinde seien. Rupert belehrt ihn, dass sie nicht über Ritter und Drachen, sondern über Sir Claude und Gladwin sprechen. Rupert kommt auf eine besondere Idee und macht sich auf dem Weg zu Sir Claude und lässt Bill verständnislos zurück. Im Haus der Familie Bär sitzen Mrs. Bär, Rupert, Bill und Sir Claude bei gemeinsamen Tee und Kuchen. Bill hat Bedenken, ob Ruperts Idee auf die Art Sir Claude und Gladwin aufeinandertreffen zu lassen eine wirklich gute sei. Doch Rupert ist ganz zuversichtlich bis es an der Tür klopft und Mrs. Bär sich daran macht sie zu öffnen. Der weitere erwartete Gast ist der Drache Gladwin, der Mrs. Bär als gute Geste einen Blumenstrauß überreicht, was sie sehr entzückt. Rupert empfängt seinen Freund Gladwin und will ihn sodann einem weiteren Freund vorstellen. Doch als sich Gladwin und Sir Claude erblicken sind sie nicht gerade erfreut und sofort auf Kampf inmitten des Hauses der Familie Bär aus. Bill (der schon befürchtet hatte, dass es so ausufern würde) versteckt sich und Rupert versucht das Schlimmste zu verhindern, allerdings bringen Sir Claude und Gladwin so einiges im Haus durcheinander bis Mrs. Bär erscheint und schafft den Kampf zu beenden als die Vase mit den Blumen zu Boden fällt. Beschämt über die Vorkommnisse machen sich Sir Claude und Gladwin daran wieder alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Das Eis zwischen den beiden bricht und Rupert ist froh, dass sie nicht mehr als Todfeinde handeln sondern einfach nur sie selbst sind. Wie von Rupert erwartet schließen Drache und Ritter Freundschaft und trinken gemeinsam Tee. Währenddessen machen Rupert, seine Mutter und Bill gemeinsam den Abwasch und sind erfreut über die aufkeimende Freundschaft ihrer beiden neuen Freunde. Sir Claude freut sich über die Vorstellung, dass er den Dorfbewohnern erzählt wie Gladwin wirklich ist. Doch Gladwin bezweifelt, dass die Dorfbewohner glauben werden, dass er nicht das schreckliche Monster ist für das sie ihn halten. Sir Claude muss zu seinem Bedauern an seine Pflicht als Ritter denken. In der Küche ist Rupert glücklich, doch als er aus dem Fenster blickt sieht er wie sich Sir Claude und Gladwin zum entscheidenden Duell verabreden. Für Bill ist dies die Bestätigung, dass Ruperts Plan aus einem Drachen und einem Ritter Freunde zu machen gescheitert sei. Rupert rennt nach draußen und versucht die beiden von ihrem Duell abzuhalten. Doch Drache und Ritter bleiben bei ihrem Entschluss aus Pflichtgefühl gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Sir Claude schlägt als Schauplatz des Kampfes den Innenhof seiner Burg vor, wo alle Dorfbewohner den Kampf sehen sollen, was Gladwin zustimmt. Sir Claude bestimmt Rupert zu seinem Sekundanten und Gladwin bestimmt Bill sein Sekundant zu sein (was Bill erfreut und sich dann fragt, was ein Sekundant ist), worauf sie losziehen. Bill fragt Rupert was sie tun sollen. Rupert und Bill machen sich sofort auf dem Weg zum Tal, wobei Rupert Bill den Vorwurf macht eine seiner Abkürzungen genommen zu haben. Sie kommen im Tal an und wollen versuchen den Kampf zu verhindern, doch im Hof von Sir Claude haben sich die Bewohner versammelt und jubeln ihrem Ritter zu. Hoch zu Ross reitet Sir Claude mit einer Lanze auf Gladwin zu und trifft ihn, wobei die Lanzenspitze zerbricht und der Kampf weitergeht. Rupert und Bill kommen im Hof an, aber es ist zu spät: Sir Claude steht vor dem reglosen Körper des Drachen Gladwin und wird von den Dorfbewohnern als Held und Drachentöter gefeiert. Rupert und Bill sind entsetzt und verlassen den Hof. Im Stall bläst Rupert Trübsal und gibt sich die Schuld für alles was passiert war. Bill sagt Rupert, dass Drachen und Ritter nun mal Todfeinde sind, was Rupert betrübt zustimmt. Sir Claude taucht auf und drückt seine Freude über den Kampf und dem Jubel der Dorfbewohner aus. Doch Rupert wirft dem Ritter und dem Drachen vor, dass sie statt Freunde zu werden sich auf lächerliche Ritter-und-Drachen-Kämpfe beschränkt zu haben. Sir Claude schlägt Rupert vor mit ihm eine heiße Tasse Tee zu trinken und über die Sache in Ruhe zu reden. Zunächst lehnt Rupert ab, doch als er versteht, dass Sir Claude ihm eine heiße Tasse Tee anbietet, ist Rupert erfreut und umarmt seinen Freund Sir Claude. Bill kann nicht verstehen wie sich Rupert auf Tee freuen kann. Sir Claude geleitet Bill und Rupert zu seinem Heizungsraum. Bill versteht die Sache nicht so ganz bis Rupert ihn fragt, ob ihm die Wärme aufgefallen ist. Bill versteht es langsam bis ihm aufgeht, dass hinter der Wärme niemand anderes steckt als ein quicklebendiger Gladwin, der es sich im Heizungsraum gemütlich gemacht hat. Rupert und Bill sind überglücklich, dass Gladwin wohlauf ist und umarmen ihn. Sir Claude und Gladwin entschuldigen sich für das Täuschungsmanöver, doch dies sollte dazu dienen, dass die Dorfbewohner glauben, dass Gladwin tot ist. Gladwin ist glücklich ein neues Zuhause zu haben und Sir Claude ist glücklich einen neuen Freund und nun eine Wärmequelle für seine Burg zu haben. Drache und Ritter sind begeistert darüber, was Todfeinde zusammen erreichen können. Es kommt zu einer fröhlichen Teerunde zwischen Rupert, Bill, Sir Claude und Gladwin. Trivia Die Rahmenhandlung ist wohl teilweise der Kindergeschichte "Der Drache, der nicht kämpfen wollte" von Kenneth Grahame entlehnt. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachentöter